NAKED TIME!
by ArsenalReal14
Summary: ITS NAKED TIME! ITS EXACTLY HOW IT SOUNDS! TEEN JUST IN CASE!


**Disclaimer: Don't own HP**

**AN: You probably clicked on this because you saw the title in capital letters :). Enjoy ;)**

Naked Time

"Are you sure this is it, Ron?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Yes, dear, I'm sure this where Dean lives."

"You said that five loft apartments ago," said Harry rolling his eyes.

Harry and his wife, Ginny, a long with his friends, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Seamus, were going around to see how their friends were doing after the war. Now, through Seamus's insistence, they were going, or looking for Dean Thomas's loft. So far, everyone they talked to, didn't know what Dean was doing after Hogwarts.

"We did meet some nice new people," Luna purred happily.

"I don't think nice people answer their doors with a shotgun threatening to kill us because they didn't have the rent," said Ginny.

"And nice people don't hex them just because they're magical," Hermione added glaring at Draco.

Draco grinned. "I was being threatened."

Hermione pulled out her wand. "I'll show you threatened!"

Harry grabbed her hand. "Hermione, calm down. I don't want to fill out another auror report." He sighed. "Angelina Johnson already chewed me out for what happened last time at Marcus and Katie's wedding."

"Angelina is just stressed because she's pregnant and she's going to marry Montague," Luna replied.

"Can we just knock the damn door?" Seamus asked angrily. "I want to see if my best mate lives here!"

"Yes, why don't we get to that," said Hermione. "Harry, would you do the honors?"

"Sure." Harry reached out and knocked the door then backed away.

"Hold on!" A girl's voice called from inside.

"Is he married?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

"It could be his girlfriend," Ginny added.

"Or we could be at the wrong loft," Seamus mumbled.

"That too."

They heard light footsteps stop at the door. It opened to reveal...

A very naked Parvati Patil...

"OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL OF YOU ARE HERE!" Parvati cried happily, completely oblivious to her friends shocked expressions and... Her nakedness. "I missed you guys so much." She threw her arms around Harry giving him a tight hug.

"Uhh... It's nice seeing you too, Parvati," Harry said nervously looking at Ginny, who was blushing like all his friends.

Luna smiled and hugged Parvati, completely oblivious to Parvati's nakedness. "Hi, Parvati! How are you? And how's Padma."

"Doesn't Luna know she's naked?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"Thats why she's called Loony Lovegood."

Parvati hugged her back. "It's nice seeing you too, Luna." She let her go. "I'm good and Padma is doing fine too. She's married."

"To who?" Hermione asked.

"Theodore Nott Junior."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Death Eater."

"No! It wasn't like that! He helped us during the war by passing us information. He taught Padma healing charms and they grew closer during school... You remember, right, Seamus?"

"Uhh, yeah, yeah," he said coming out of his thoughts and accidentally looking at Parvati. "Theodore was a stand up guy." He instantly looked away from the naked girl.

"Why don't all of you come inside? I'll make some tea."

"Well, we were actually looking for Dean Thomas," said Harry. "We thought he lived here."

"And you seem... Very busy," Ginny said. "We don't want to trouble you."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! I like the company." Parvati smiled. "And if you're looking for Dean, you came to the right place. He lives here, and this is his place."

Their mouths dropped. After an awkward silence, Hermione found her voice.

"Oh... Oh! Are you and Dean..." Her voice trailed off.

"Oh, we're just living together. Come inside, I'll call him for you. He's upstairs." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's probably still sleeping." Her friends followed her inside and she lead them to the living room. "He works really hard, you know? All through the night. It's straining to me, but I don't mind. I like it and I'm getting paid... And just sit anywhere. Dean doesn't mind."

"Paid for what?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"What's that, Ron?" Parvati asked.

"Oh nothing." Ron smiled reassuringly.

Parvati nodded and sat down on the big black leather couch. She looked at her friends in confusion as they piled onto the smaller black couch.

"You know, some of you can sit here. There's more room and this couch can hold eight people. That one can only hold three."

"It's okay," said Ginny, "We don't mind."

"Sooo... How did you and Dean... Come to live together?" Hermione asked trying to avoid looking at her breast.

"Oh well... My mother and father found out what I was doing after Hogwarts and they didn't approve so they kicked me out. Anyway, while I was living and working at the Leaky Cauldron, Dean showed up and he said if I work for him, he'll let me stay here, he'll pay me, and basically take care of me." She sighed. "Such a sweet guy. He got me this last Christmas." Parvati leaned forward holding out a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"It's beautiful, Parvati," Luna sighed. "Dean is so nice."

"Yes, he is... Oh! I forgot to call him!" Parvati stood up and walked to the stairs. "Dean!"

"I still don't understand why she's naked," Draco said crushed between Hermione and Seamus.

"I'm still wondering what Dean offered her as a job," Harry said.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione's eyes opened in realization.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I think Parvati is..."

"Dean is coming down," said Parvati returning to her friends. "He just needs to get dressed."

"Umm... What was he... Doing?" Hermione said slowly.

"Sleeping. We had a long night last night. I'm still tired and sore from it."

Hermione looked at Harry, who shrugged. "What did you and Dean do last night?" Her friends gave her incredulous looks, but Hermione ignored them.

"Oh... Well... We were..."

"Parvati, what do you need?"

Harry and his friends, along with Parvati, turned to a tired and shirtless Dean Thomas coming down the stairs, zipping up his pants. Parvati got up and hugged him. Their eyes widen when they saw him hug her back without hesitation.

"Doesn't he know that she's naked?" Ron asked.

"Shut it, Ron!" Hermione said elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Are we the only ones who see that she's naked?" Harry asked.

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny growled defensively, also elbowing him in the ribs.

"I bet she's a nudist," Draco said.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione growled.

"Dean is a lucky man- OW!" Seamus glared at Hermione, who tried to hide her grin.

"Here he is!" Parvati said, leading Dean to their friends, with her arms wrapped around his midsection. "The guy you were looking for." She let him go,so he could hug his friends, and sat back down on the large couch.

"How are you doing, mate?" Seamus asked happily ruffling Dean's hair. "No one has heard anything about you after Hogwarts."

Dean smiled. "Well, you should've talked to Theodore and Padma. Me and Parvati meet up with them every weekend." After shaking Harry's hand and kissing Ginny on the cheek, Dean walked to Parvati and sat down beside her. Parvati took his hand and pulled it to her lap as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly.

After a moments silence, Harry said, "Sooo... I guess you're doing... Great. You seem happy."

"I'll be happy too if I had a girlfriend who was a nudist- OW!" Draco rubbed the spot where Hermione and Seamus elbowed him.

"Yeah, I'm doing great, but I'm always busy." Dean rubbed Parvati's knee and grinned. "Sometimes, Parvati here, has to work overtime to help release some of my stress."

"Which is really tiring for me," Parvati added. "But I don't mind, like I said its fun and I'm getting paid. I mostly do it for fun."

Ginny coughed. "Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but you said, you had tea?"

Parvati smacked her forehead and stood up. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot to make tea! I'll make some right now! Dean, can you help me?"

"Sure, Parvati." Dean got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"I still don't understand why she's naked," Draco said when he was sure they were gone.

"Maybe we should ask," Luna suggested sweetly.

"Oh, that would be a wonderful question," Ron said sarcastically. "Hello, Dean, hello, Parvati. Now Parvati, can you tell us why you're walking around naked as the day you were born?"

"Watch it, Weasley," Draco said when he noticed the hurt on Luna's face.

"Calm down both of you!" Said Harry. "The last thing I want to do is petrify the both of you and drag you guys home... And get yelled at by Angelina Johnson." He shivered.

"No one is getting petrified, no one is going to literally be dragged home, and no one is going to ask Parvati why she's naked!" Hermione said. TheY nodded.

"Here's the tea," said Parvati walking into the living room with Dean.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Hermione cried and instantly covered her mouth, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Hermione," Harry sighed.

"I'm sorry! It slipped out!"

"Its okay, Hermione," Parvati said smiling reassuringly. "I was wondering when one of you were going to say something... And I'm naked because it's well... Naked time..."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

Dean started laughing. "What she means is, this is usually the time I work on her."

"THIS IS THE TIME YOU HAVE SEX!" Ginny cried.

Dean sighed and smiled at Parvati. He turned back to his friends. "Why don't you follow me upstairs?"

"Okay," said Harry slowly.

Dean and Parvati lead them upstairs to Dean's art studio, which was a large room with many of Dean's paintings on the walls. The paintings showed Parvati naked sitting and standing in many positions.

"I'm an artist," said Dean. "This is what I do for a living and most of my paintings are worth a lot of money and they're hanging up in art museums."

"And I work for Dean as a model," said Parvati. "That's why I'm naked in all of them."

"If you're working for Dean, why did you say, it's straining and that you're sore from it?" Hermione asked.

"Because staying in one position for hours is straining and sometimes I'm sore from it, but I don't mind. Dean pays me really well and we have fun."

"Dean, why Parvati?" Luna asked.

"She had no place to go, and I needed a model. I wasn't making any money so I couldn't afford to get a famous person. When I came across Parvati, she took the job and stayed with me. It's nice having a friend here."

After a moment of silence, Ron asked, "Sooo... What were you doing last night when you said that, you're tired and sore, Parvati? Was that just modeling?"

"No... That was sex."

"SEX!"

Dean smiled and pulled Parvati closer. "This job gets very stressful and sometimes you need a lover to relieve all the tension."

Parvati giggled and kissed Dean's cheek. "Thats also why I'm naked most of the time."

"So... You're naked because... Both of you are always having sex?" Ginny said.

"Basically," said Parvati. "That and I like the idea of being a nudist at home."

"I was kinda sorta right," Draco whispered.

"Well," said Harry, "It all makes sense... And now Hermione knows that Parvati isn't a prostitute."

"How did you..."

Harry held up a pair of Thought Readers and smirked. "Even Aurors shop at Fred and George's joke shop..." He shook Dean's hand. "Well, we better get going. I think we'll visit Theodore and Padma now. We'll see you around."

"Hopefully, all of you can comeback sometime," Parvati said happily. "Next time I'll wear clothes. Bra and underwear."

"It's a start," said Ginny hiding a smile...

* * *

><p>After they all left, Dean went back to painting but noticed Parvati was quiet and seemed to be thinking about something.<p>

"What's on your mind, Parvati?"

"Lover? You called me, your lover."

Dean set the brush down. "Because I love you."

Parvati smiled and walked over to him. She sat on his lap and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you too." She pressed her lips to his and kissed him harder. When she pulled away, she smiled. "Naked time?"

Dean smiled and started taking off his pants. "Naked time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah this idea came to me a few days ago... Not much to say except for read and review and I hoped you liked it. :)<strong>


End file.
